


All The Young Dudes

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Series: Sex, Drugs and Mutants [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock-n-Roll + Weed = Charles and Erik having sex.<br/>These are a series of short stories that explore our favorite mutants indulging in questionable past-times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Young Dudes

_Well, Billy rapped all night about his suicide_   
_How he'd kick it in the head when he was twenty-five_   
_Speed jive, don't want to stay alive_   
_When you're twenty-five_   
  
_And Wendy's stealing clothes from Marks and Sparks_   
_And Freddy's got spots from ripping off the stars_   
_From his face_   
_Funky little boat race_   
  
_Television man is crazy_   
_Saying we're juvenile delinquent wrecks_   
_Oh, man, I need TV when I got T-Rex_   
_Oh, brother, you've guessed, I'm a dude, dad_   
  
_All the young dudes (Hey, dudes!)_   
_Carry the news (Where are you?)_   
_Boogaloo dudes (Stand up, come on!)_   
_Carry the news_   
  
_All the young dudes (I want to hear you!)_   
_Carry the news (I want to see you!)_   
_Boogaloo dudes (And I want to talk to you! All of you!)_   
_Carry the news_

Charles smiled and placed the pipe to his lips. He lit it and then inhaled. Charles held the smoke within his lungs and then looked over at Erik.

The other man used his powers to float the pipe and cigarette lighter toward him. Erik didn't need to use his hands to light the hash pipe or press it against his lips.

This made Charles to laugh and eventually cough. "Magneto uses his groovy mutation to smoke weed. I fucking love it."

Erik winked at Charles and floated the items back to the nightstand. Erik had missed a lot of shit while he was prison, he was grateful for Charles to help him catch up on some things. There were two things that had shocked him, 1. was the availability of pornography - gay or heterosexual and 2. drugs. All manner of drugs now being sold in most NYC streets.

"Play some T-Rex..." Charles pointed to the record player.

Erik shook his head, "No I want to hear some Mott the Hoople..."

Charles laughed, "Fag..."

"I'm here and I'm queer - deal with it. You're a bit of a faggot too. If you let me listen to Mott the Hoople, I will give you a blowjob."

Charles bit his bottom lip and grabbed his crotch, "You have to swallow..."

"If you insist. You know, I didn't get my dick sucked in ten years because I was in prison; what the fuck was your excuse?" Erik reached over and rubbed Charles' bulge. "Like I said; you're just as much as a faggot as me - you love getting your dick sucked by men to consider yourself heterosexual. If Moira could see you now."

Charles started to giggle; he couldn't think of a comeback - he was absolutely too stoned.

"Let's listen to All the Young Dudes once more time and then I promise to play some T-Rex for you..." Now shut the fuck up."

_Now Lucy looks sweet 'cause he dresses like a queen_   
_But he can kick like a mule, it's a real mean team_   
_But we can love_   
_Oh yes, we can love_   
  
_And my brother's back at home with his Beatles and his Stones_   
_We never got it off on that revolution stuff_   
_What a drag_   
_Too many snags_   
  
_Now I've drunk a lot of wine and I'm feeling fine_   
_Got to race some cat to bed_   
_Oh, is there concrete all around or is it in my head?_   
_Yeah, I'm a dude, dad_   
  
_All the young dudes (Hey, dudes!)_   
_Carry the news (Where are you?)_   
_Boogaloo dudes (Stand up!)_   
_Carry the news_   
  
_All the young dudes (I want to hear you!)_   
_Carry the news (I want to see you!)_   
_Boogaloo dudes (And I want to relate to you!)_   
_Carry the news_   
  
_All the young dudes (What dudes?)_   
_Carry the news (Let's hear the news, come on!)_   
_Boogaloo dudes (I want to kick you!)_   
_Carry the news_   
  
_All the young dudes (Hey, you there, with the glasses!)_   
_Carry the news (I want you!)_   
_Boogaloo dudes (I want you at the front!)_   
_Carry the news (Now you, all his friends!)_   
  
_All the young dudes (Now you bring him down, 'cause I want him!)_   
_Carry the news_   
_Boogaloo dudes (I want him right here, bring him, come on!)_   
_Carry the news (Bring him, ha ha, here you go!)_   
  
_All the young dudes (I've wanted to do this for years, ha ha ha!)_   
_Carry the news (There you go!)_   
_Boogaloo dudes (How do you feel?)_   
_Carry the news_   


Erik looked over at Charles. The other man was glassy-eyed and simply breathtaking. For Erik, Charles now epitomized this new era of Bohemia and sexual adventure. How did he manage ten years away from him? Erik kissed his friend. "Tell me Charles; is this your plan to subdue me into joining the X-Men? By getting me addicted to weed and your cock?"

Charles nodded, "My master plan..."

Erik laughed, "Well I have to admit; I'm enjoying it so far."

 


End file.
